A Battle after the Battle
by LatinaGurl96
Summary: RPM. Summer and Dillon have a fight after a battle with an attack-bot. What happens?


**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Power Rangers. (no matter how much I wish I did)**

**----------------------------**

********

The rangers had defeated yet another one of Venjix's attack-bots and had returned to the Garage. But Scott, Flynn, Ziggy, Gem, Gemma and Dr. K had decided to 'hide' in the lab while Summer and Dillon were having a fight in the kitchen and the main Garage.

"Why are you so mad? I saved your life!" Dillon snapped. Summer turned to face him, crossing her arms.

"No Dillon, you didn't. Because, technically, I didn't _need_ saving! I could've handled those Grinders on my own! But of course, you decided to save the damsel-in-distress, even though there wasn't one in sight!" Summer exclaimed. "I'm not a weakling, Dillon! I can hold my own as well as you can!"

"I never said you were weak!" Dillon said hotly. "But you _were_ getting swamped by those things! What did you want me to do? Watch and let them destroy you? I just wanted to help you!"

"And I apperciate that, but I didn't need your help!" Summer exclaimed.

"Well, I didn't know that and decided to not take the chance and risk it!" Dillon shouted.

"Ugh! Dillon, you're impossible!" Summer yelled.

"Sorry, but that's not a legitimate arguement," Dillon said, his cocky bad-boy side sufacing. His infamous, all-annoying smirk appeared, only making Summer even more mad than she already was. Summer glared at the brooding black ranger. Dillon glared back, holding her gaze. Then, before either of them could process what was happening, Summer launched herself at him, knocking over some things that were on Flynn's smoothie center. Everything fell loudly to the floor. Neither of them noticed as Dillon was pinned to the wall with Summer's lips pressed roughly on his own.

In the lab, the five rangers and their 'mentor' winced as they heard the loud noise. "If they break any of my tools, I'll make them both pay," Flynn muttered. Gemma patted his shoulder, knowing that he wasn't kidding.

All of their anger went into their kiss, as the pressed against each other's lips hungrily. Summer gripped Dillon's jacket, pulling the wolf to her. Dillon's arms wound around the yellow ranger's waist, holding her in place. When his tounge parted her lips, they both snapped back into reality. Summer pushed herself away from Dillon, putting some distance between them. The gazed into each other's eyes, breathing heavily.

"What...what was that?" Dillon asked. Summer took a deep breath.

"I...I honestly...have no idea," she whispered.

After another moment of staring at each other, Dillon took her in his arms, locking his lips to hers in a compassionate, gentle kiss.

"I hope those two are ok. It's been silent since that crash," Scott pointed out.

"Well, I'm going to go find out," Dr. K stated. She stood up and headed to leave the lab. The others stood up to follow her. Walking out of the lab, they did not expect to find what they found. Standing in the center of the kitchen, Summer and Dillon were engaged in a liplock, embracing the other. Gem and Gemma were silent for once, trying to process the scene before them. Scott's mouth dropped open as Flynn's eyes widnened. Ziggy's smug, yet gleeful grin, clearly stated, 'HA! I knew it!'. Dr. K had a look of pure confusion.

After a while, Ziggy coughed loudly, announcing their presence. Summer and Dillon instantly broke apart upon hearing them. They were both blushing furiously.

"Um, hi guys," Scott struggled to say, not fully able to believe that they had finally gotten together.

"Did we-"

"-miss something?" Gem wondered.

"Um, no. No! You see, what happened was that..." Summer began, trying to come up with an excuse.

"Summer," Dillon said softly, trying to get the yellow ranger's attention.

"We _were_ fighting, but then I tripped...and-"

"Summer, I love you," Dillon stated, interupting the bear's lame excuse. Everyone was silent for a moment, all in shock. Dr. K and the other rangers silently went back to the lab, seeing as how they still had some things to talk about.

"What? You _WHAT_?!?!" Summer exclaimed.

"Summer, please. Don't make me say it again," Dillon sighed. "It was hard enough the first time."

"How long?" Summer wondered.

"How long...what?" Dillon asked.

"How long have you...loved...me?" Summer explained. Dillon thought about that.

__

FLASHBACK

"Look, I'm telling you people the truth! I don't know where I am, or where I came from-"

"I don't care where you came from," Summer stated, cutting Dillon off. She took out his watch, letting it's harmonic music play. "I wanna know, where you're going," she said. Dillon looked at her. Summer shut the watch shut, leaving it on the table for him to take it.

"Nice meeting you Dillon," she said softly.

END FLASHBACK

"Ever since we met at the prison," he answered, looking down at the floor.

"Oh...Dillon," Summer whispered. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"Because I lost someone who was important to me once and I...I thought that...maybe, if I didn't let you get close...it wouldn't happen again," Dillon said, recalling the nightmare he almost always had. "And I didn't want to risk our friendship."

"So you just stayed as my friend, when you wanted to be more?" Summer wondered. Dillon simply nodded. Summer smiled, placing a hand on the back on neck. "I think that can be arranged," she murmured. She gently pressed her lips against Dillon's. After a moment, they spilt apart gazing into each other's eyes. Summer's hands rested on Dillon's chest as his remained around her waist.

"So?" Dillon asked, his cocky-ness returning.

"'So' what?" Summer wondered, confused.

"So...what do you feel about me?" Dillon specified. Summer understood and looked away, smiling slightly as a blush come onto her face. "Say it," Dillon teased. Summer looked back at him, her eyes showing she was annoyed. "Say it," Dillon repeated, obviously enjoying this. Summer sighed and brushed a brown piece of hair out of his eye.

"I love you," Summer stated. Dillon smirked.

"Say it again," he said. Summer smacked his chest. "What?" he asked.

"Don't push it," Summer warned, right before pulling him into another kiss.

**-------------------**

I liked writing this!!


End file.
